Harusame
The Space Pirates Harusame is the largest Amanto crime syndicate in the universe involved in many illicit dealings within Gintama. They are one of the few recurring antagonists in the story. Operations The Harusame, being the largest and most powerful syndicate, have a hand in almost every illegal and/or immoral industry in the universe. This includes drug dealing, weapons dealing, slavery, prostitution and mercenary work. They also have contracts with other organizations including the Bakufu, Kiheitai, and the Tendoshu. Hierarchy Not much is known about their hierarchy, but it is shown that their leaders are a group of old Amanto called the Harusame Elders, though it is implied that they may not always have the final say on Harusame matters. The syndicate is made up of twelve divisions each lead by a captain, who are all in turn lead by one admiral. The admiral, most of the time, follows the words of the elders. Story Harusame Arc The Yorozuya is hired by a wealthy client to find his daughter, who is revealed to be addicted to a drug that has been distributed by the Harusame. They, along with Katsura Kotarou, both save the daughter and dismantle the drug ring lead by a member named Daraku. Benizakura Arc Takasugi Shinsuke and his Kiheitai had teamed up with the Harusame as a means to topple the Bakufu more easily. He had summoned them, after his plans on using machine swords for destruction fails by offering them revenge on Sakata Gintoki and Katsura for ruining their plans. The two fight off some of the pirates before escaping. Shinsengumi Crisis Arc The entire arc was revealed to be a distraction orchestrated by Takasugi for the Harusame to finish their smuggling and secret dealings unheeded. The secondary objective, destroy the Shinsengumi, fails due to the interference of the Yorozuya. Yoshiwara in Flames Arc The autonomous underground red-light district, Yoshiwara, was revealed to be under the dictatorial rule of a retired Harusame captain named Housen for some time. It is shown that he had also created one of the Harusame divisions, made up of his people, the Yato. His successor to this 7th division is the son of his rival, Kamui, who later visits his former teacher. Housen is killed during a battle to overthrow him, lead by Gintoki and Tsukuyo. The watching Kamui gains an interest in Gintoki and will later also succeed his dead teacher in inheriting Yoshiwara granted to him by the Harusame. Unlike Housen, he will allow the district to run by itself and will make sure that no one else controls it. Kabukicho Four Devas Arc The arc is shown to be a plan created by one of the four unofficial rulers of the Kabuki district, Kajaku Hime Kada , to weaken the other three rulers, Otose, Saigou Tokumori, and Doromizu Jirochou so it will be easier for her to rule the district the same way as Housen did before her. She was actually one of the captains of Harusame who fled to Earth after stealing from them but after settling in Kabuki was unable to conquer the district thanks to Jirochou's efforts until now. Her plans fail and most of her division destroyed thanks to the efforts of the Yorozuya and Jirochou and she is later captured by the Harusame. Sometime later, Admiral Abou asks Takasugi to help get rid of Kamui and his 7th Division, due to the potential threat they pose. He also plans on double crossing Takasugi as well. Instead, Takasugi and Kamui team up to kill Abou and his conspirators, leading to Kamui becoming the new admiral and a new alliance between the Harusame and Kiheitai. Shogun Assassination Arc The 7th Division attacks the Iga ninja village of Shiranui to force them to work with the Kiheitai-Harusame alliance, who has teamed up with the Hitotsubashi Faction to overthrow Tokugawa Shige Shige and replace him with Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu. One of the Iga leaders, Fujibayashi Gaimon, had betrayed the ninja before the attack by meeting with them and another Iga leader, Hattori Zenzou, created a plan to protect Shige Shige while making their enemies believe that he is dead and keeping the Iga country safe. Gaimon's plan fails due to Hattori and the last Iga leader, Momochi Rappa, already aware of his betrayal. And Hattori's plan fails due to not realizing that the ninja country was going to be a scapegoat for the assassination, which also exposes that Shige Shige was alive. Thanks to the combined efforts of the Shinsengumi, Matsudaira, the Yorozuya and the Iga, they are all able to protect Shige Shige from the Kiheitai-Harusame. That is until the Tendoushuu and their Naraku arrive, who reveal that the Harusame and the Hitotsubashi Faction have betrayed the Kiheitai and the 7th division by teaming up with the Tendoushuu. This causes the two groups to fall into disarray and the weakened alliance with their injured leaders, Takasugi and Kamui (after fighting Gintoki and Kagura respectively) are forced to flee. The Tendoushuu will help succeed where the two groups have failed and kill Shige Shige. Rakuyou Arc While on the run, the Kiheitai-7th division falls for an ambush planned by Umibouzu to fight Kamui but thanks to one of the Tendoushuu members, Utsuro, they ended up scattered. Utsuro then helps the Harusame divisions overthrow the Harusame Elders, now they fall under the Tendoushuu's, or rather Utsuro's, complete control. Meanwhile, the 7th division, without Kamui, and some of the Kiheitai (holding a comatose Takasugi) hide in Kamui's home planet Rakuyou while the remaining Kiheitai asks for the help of Gintoki, Katsura, and Sakamoto Tatsuma. Unfortunately by the time Gintoki, Katsura, Sakamoto and their group arrive at Rakuyou, Utsuro and the Harusame were already aware of the Kiheitai-7th Division's hideout and all groups were attacked. Utsuro had sent about half the divisions, lead by four of the captains, Shirei, Shoukaku, Hankai, and Batou, to attack Umibouzu, the 7th and the humans. This Harusame are almost all wiped out by them; Kamui himself is defeated by the Yorozuya and his vice captain, Abuto after going berserk. The remainder of the Harusame and Naraku retreat from Rakuyou with Utsuro while a faction of the Harusame containing Kamui, Shoukaku, and Batou that were abandoned by him, leave separately as well. In his meeting with his fellow Tendoushuu, Utsuro reveals that the other half of the Harusame have been visiting other planets and setting up their Altana Gates to explode, to start his plan of universal war and Earth's destruction. Members Admiral | TB2=Former Admiral | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} Captains | TB2=Former 2nd Captain | TB3=Former 3rd Captain | TB4=Former 4th Captain | TB5=Former 7th Captain | TB6=Former 8th Captain }} 7th Division | TB2=Deceased 7th Division | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} Others | TB2= | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} __INDEX__ Category:Organizations Category:Former Antagonists Category:Amanto